In integrated circuit (IC) chip design, components and circuitry formed therein are typically operated using a variety of signals, including reference signals. In addition, certain components operate based on voltage signals, while other components are designed to function based on current signals. Moreover, as the complexity of integrated circuits continues to increase, the more important the accuracy of such voltage and current signals becomes. One problem that typically affects the accuracy of current signals in IC chips is the impact temperature has on components used to generate the current signals. Since avoiding temperature fluctuations altogether is typically not possible, steps must be taken to minimize the effects of temperature fluctuation among the circuitry used to generate the current signals.